


Thighs

by Rainbow711



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Pegging, Rimming, Thighs, sub!ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has nice thighs, all I want is to bite them a little. [ just edited and added more originally from the 21st of april]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> originally sent to oralclifford on tumblr cause I love seeing her freakout :)

Ash trembles visibly on the smooth navy sheets; a mix of excitement and nerves. He's on all fours: spread so nicely for you. You kneel behind him, rubbing your hands up and along his gorgeous thick thighs, feeling them shake and tense. You lean over his back, making him hold up your weight on top of his, “doing so well already baby boy," you coo in his ear, nipping at his earlobe before getting off him and enjoying your view once again.

You change your mind about how you want him and push him over, his legs splaying lewdly for you. You bend down toward his knee; your nose trailing up along his thigh to the crease where it meets his pelvis. You lick about two inches down, then bite, feeling his muscle tense beneath your teeth. He moans when you start to suck, his abdomen contracting beautifully, just for you. You suck and bite four more times down his leg then switch legs.

He’s digging his feet and fingers into the sheets to distract himself from bucking into your touch knowing you’ll stop and he won’t get what he needs. You smile, very pleased when you notice him trying to behave.

You give him three marks on that side before coaxing him back onto his knees by rubbing his sides and back with a bit of force. He complies eagerly, wanting to feel you sooner rather than later. Ashton’s been so good for you so you cut your teasing short. You lick straight into him, feeling the clench then relax of thick muscle.

You continue your actions, tearing deliciously filthy sounds from deep in his chest. Your hands keep exploring his thighs, feeling them tense and try not to push back on your mouth. Baby boy is trying so hard that you bring your hands to his hips and draw them back, giving him permission. His moan is choked but he pushes back greedily. You add a finger, drawing more sounds. You grab the lube from the edge of the bed just before it can fall with his rocking movements, and wet two fingers. You push one of the lubed ones in beside the spit soaked one and your tongue; awhile later you’ve got three inside him and your tongue. He’s so pliant-arms shaking like jello and barley holding his head up- at this point you know he’s ready for you.

You take away all you’ve given him, seeing if he’ll whine; he’s good though, only following your stimulation for a moment before he realizes what he was doing. Pleased, you grip his hips and drape yourself over his back once again, ‘good boy’, you whisper, loving the shiver the comment earns you. You thrust your hips a bit, just so he can feel it. He stays still, much to you amazement. You give in, knowing he’s worked hard to earn it and place yourself at his entrance. The bright green of the toy looks so beautiful sinking into him. He looks even better taking it though. You sink in until your hips are flush with his rear. He moans louder than any pornstar you’ve heard at the feeling.

He doesn’t wait for you to start moving; he takes it upon himself breaking his good streak. Him taking over earns a slap to his beautiful ass, a mark appearing and disappearing before you set your pace. He stays still, but gets more and more vocal as he nears his climax, so much so that you have to pull out and shove one of his bandanas in his mouth before pushing back in and finding your rhythm again. His arms shake as he tries to stay up. His head tilted back far enough for you to see his eyes are shut, his face contorted with pleasure.

He makes no sound as he comes, his voice giving out. He goes ridged before falling to the mattress below, causing you to slip out of him; he whines at the loss though it’s muffled due to the fabric he hasn’t spit out yet. He’s so spent it takes him a few moments to open his pretty eyes. You’ve slipped out of your harness at this point and have reached over to the night stand to grab a wipe for his stomach, chest and face. His eyes are glassy and glowing when he looks up at you, a silent thank you reading in them.

You tap his stubbled jaw, waiting for him to open before taking the cloth from his mouth and tossing it to the side of the room. You then wipe the remnants of him earning his prize from his face, then move to the mess he made on his torso and the one you made of his bum and thighs. You throw the wipe off the side of the bed and lean down to kiss him, the taste of yourself still lingering in his mouth. He smiles as you pull away and drags you to his chest, breathing in the scent of your hair and falling asleep in the now too hot room spent and safe.


End file.
